Juon Kiku
Juon Kiku is the popular yandere variant of VOCALOID Hatsune Miku. Her name "Juon" (呪音) is read as "Cursed sound" and "Kiku" (キク) is from "Chrysanthemum". Design Kiku wears a white-and-red variant of Miku's gray/black-and-teal outfit, with a short and ruffled neckcloth and a dangling hair ribbon instead of Miku's long tie and trademark pigtails. Initially depicted with loose leg warmers instead of thigh high boots, but is often depicted with the Miku-style boots regardless. Her headphones are deep red color swap of Miku's with red illumination. May sometimes be concealed due to her long hair. Personality Nekonade intendedhttp://piapro.jp/t/imA- for Kiku and the rest of the Juon series to be yandere variants of their Crypton originals, so each possesses a morbid character item. Kiku's are two Nata, items notoriously wielded by yanderes Rena Ryuugu and Kotonoha Katsura. Kiku is sometimes depicted as a ghost-like apparition as well. Typically a yandere will not be violent without any reason, as violence is mainly motivated by conflicts with or over the yandere's love interest. Those who are violent spontaneously and regardless of a person's significance are called yangire. Kiku might still be depicted as violent if something extremely displeases her, whether this be someone's unwanted actions or any unbearably wrongful acts by other people toward herself. For all the violence, in contrast she will be extremely loving and loyal to those that cherish her.This section was taken from Vocaloid Wiki, it is based on the Yandere trait and fan-given speculation; it is unknown if this personality is true to the character. Biography On September 29 of 2007, an upload called "Ievan Polkka (Curse Version)"NicoVideo: Ievan Pokka Curse Version with chilly wallpaper of Miku was posted on NicoVideo. "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (Curse Version)"NicoVideo: Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ Curse Version followed the next day, and these videos set the ground for this morbid variation of Miku. On February 15, 2008, Nekonade (Shirofukurou) conceptualized Kiku as the yanderehttp://piapro.jp/t/imA- yandere dark side of Miku from the "Miku curse version" videos. Source: Vocalchara She is a Vocaloid with the power to curse, she does this by placing the curse on a song that can be heard. Confutation with her will result in meeting her dual wield blades. She appears to have an issue with the existence of Hatsune Miku. Voice configuration There is currently no configuration for this character. Her voice is usually one whole-step higher than Miku's and might include dissonant or unharmonious overlays. The opposite--pitching Miku's voice down one whole-step--has become common as well though. This may be a crossover influence from the standard approach to Taito's voice, though some feel the deeper pitch simply suits Kiku's personality better regardless of her mood. Notable media There is currently no media for this character. Additional info Relationships *Pairing Kiku with Taito, a popular yandere variant of Kaito, soon became popular across wider fanon and Nekonade has approved of this. *Her fellow cursed Vocaloids are Juon Aito, Juon Iko, Juon Utau, and Juon Iu. They're based on other Crypton Vocaloids, but without a Luka variant. *Has a problem with the existence of Miku Hatsune, as each of the Juons has a problem with their originals. Appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :MMD models of Kiku are usually created by editing Miku models in PMD/PMX Editor, but occasionally original models are created from scratch. ;Artwork :Search Juon Kiku on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro : :;Media ::Search Juon Kiku on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *In contrast to a Yandere, characters that are spontaneously violent regardless of the person's significance are called Yangire. *Her mannerism seems to be mirrored by UTAUloid Tei Sukone. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fan art out there, just for reference Notes External links *Piapro: Nekonade (Shiro fukurou) (猫撫（白梟）) (fallens) *Piapro: 呪音キク・・・知らないですよねぇ・・・ *NicoPedia: 呪音キクとは (ジュオンキクとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 *Vocalchara encyclopedia: 呪音キク entry 0038 Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Characters by Fallens Nekonade Category:Yandere